Μοναδικοτική Θεωρία
Θεωρία Singularity theory, List of mathematical theories thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματική Θεωρία |Μαθηματικές Θεωρίες ---- Προσεγγισιακή Θεωρία (Approximation theory) Ασυμπτωτική Θεωρία (Asymptotic theory) Αυτοματική Θεωρία (Automata theory) Διακλαδωσιακή Θεωρία (Bifurcation theory) Πλεξιδοθεωρία (Braid theory) Καταστροφοθεωρία Θεωρία (Catastrophe theory) Κατηγοροθεωρία (Category theory) Χαοτική Θεωρία (Chaos theory) Χαρακτηροθεωρία (Character theory) Θεωρία (Choquet theory) Κωδικοθεωρία (Coding theory) Θεωρία (Cohomology theory) Θεωρία (Computation theory) Παραμορφωσιακή Θεωρία (Deformation theory) Διαστασοθεωρία (Dimension theory) Κατανομική Θεωρία (Distribution theory) Πεδιακή Θεωρία (Field theory) Εξαλειπτική Θεωρία (Elimination theory) Γραφοθεωρία (graph theory) Θεωρία Galois (Galois theory) Παιγνιοθεωρία (Game theory) Ομαδοθεωρία (Group theory) Θεωρία Hodge (Hodge theory) Ομολογοθεωρία (Homology theory) Ομοτοποθεωρία (Homotopy theory) Πληροφορική Θεωρία (Information theory) Αναλλοιωτική Θεωρία (Invariant theory) Θεωρία K (K-theory) Κομβοθεωρία (Knot theory) Θεωρία L (L-theory) Θεωρία M (M-theory) Μητροθεωρία (Matrix theory) Μετροθεωρία (Measure theory) Προτυπική Θεωρία (Model theory) Θεωρία Morse (Morse theory) Μοδιοθεωρία (Module theory) Δικτυακή Θεωρία (Network theory) Θεωρία Nevanlinna (Nevanlinna theory) Αριθμοθεωρία (Number theory) Παρεμποδιακή Θεωρία (Obstruction theory) Τελεστική Θεωρία (Operator theory) Διαταξιακή Θεωρία (Order theory) Διηθητική Θεωρία (Percolation theory) Διαταρακτική Θεωρία (Perturbation theory) Πιθανοτική Θεωρία (Probability theory) Αποδειξιακή Θεωρία (Proof theory) Κβαντική Θεωρία (Quantum theory) Στοιχισιακή Θεωρία (Queue theory) Αναδρομοθεωρία (Recursion theory) Αναπαραστασιακή Θεωρία (Representation theory) Δακτυλιοθεωρία (Ring theory) Σχεδιοθεωρία (Scheme theory) Θεωρία Seiberg-Witten (Seiberg-Witten theory) Τυποθεωρία (Set theory) Δραγμοθεωρία (Sheaf theory) Μοναδικοτική Θεωρία (Singularity theory) Φασματοθεωρία (Spectral theory) Χορδοθεωρία (String theory) Χειρουργοθεωρία (Surgery theory) Εξισωσοθεωρία (Theory of equations) Τοποθεωρία (Topos theory) Συστροφική Θεωρία (Twistor theory) Τυποθεωρία (Type theory) ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες ]] - Μια Μαθηματική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "μαθηματική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Μαθηματικά". Εισαγωγή In mathematics, singularity theory studies spaces that are almost manifolds, but not quite. A string can serve as an example of a one-dimensional manifold, if one neglects its thickness. A singularity can be made by balling it up, dropping it on the floor, and flattening it. In some places the flat string will cross itself in an approximate "X" shape. The points on the floor where it does this are one kind of singularity, the double point: one bit of the floor corresponds to more than one bit of string. Perhaps the string will also touch itself without crossing, like an underlined 'U'. This is another kind of singularity. Unlike the double point, it is not stable, in the sense that a small push will lift the bottom of the 'U' away from the 'underline'. Vladimir Arnold describes the main goal of singularity theory as describing how objects depend on parameters, particularly in cases where the properties undergo sudden change under a small variation of the parameters. These situations are called perestroika, bifurcations or catastrophes. Classifying the types of changes and characterizing sets of parameters which give rise to these changes are some of the main mathematical goals. A simple example might be the outline of a smooth object like a kidney bean. From some angles the outline is a smooth curve but as the object is rotated the outline will first form a sharp corner and then a self intersection with cusps. Singularities can occur in a wide range of mathematical objects, from matrices depending on parameters to wavefronts. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Επιστημονική Θεωρία * Μαθηματική Θεωρία ** Προτυποθεωρία (Model theory) ** Διαταξιακή θεωρία (order theory) ** Συνολοθεωρία (Set theory) ** Αποδειξιακή θεωρία (Proof theory) ** Αριθμοθεωρία (Number theory) ** Δακτυλιοθεωρία (ring theory) ** Γραφοθεωρία (graph theory) ** Διαστασοθεωρία (Dimension theory) ** Ομολογιακή θεωρία (homology theory) ** ομοτοπική θεωρία (Homotopy theory) ** Πιθανοτική Θεωρία (Probability theory) ** Κομβοθεωρία (Knot theory) ** Ιδεωδοθεωρία (Ideal theory) * Φυσική Θεωρία, Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Σχετικιστική Πεδιακή Θεωρία ** Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μαθηματικές Θεωρίες